


seigmeyer fulfills his dream of becumming an onion

by opticalPretender



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Yaoi, dark souls yaoi inflation porn, deifnetly inflation so nmyc hinflation, i aint nevre seens o much hydrogen, is this some kind of birthday party shit dude, itsl like a ballon up in this bitch, so much inflation im practically floatinf, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opticalPretender/pseuds/opticalPretender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seigmeyer and solaire get it the fuck on like im not fucking around dude they GET THE FUCK BUSY</p>
            </blockquote>





	seigmeyer fulfills his dream of becumming an onion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the great jesus up there in the heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+great+jesus+up+there+in+the+heaven).



> git gu d gscurbs ahaha

seigmeyer was sitting on the lower level of firelink shrine in his stupid onion-ass armorr when solaire came walking down the stairs in all his SPARKLING SUNSHINEY GLORY and seigmeyer was all uwu kawaii des u and solaire did a couple stretches and said "Praise The Sun!!!!" a couple times or something i dont know but then he shimmied on up next to seigmetyer and siad "hey... why do yu look like an onion" and seigmeyer said "bc.. i dress like an onion.... for u senpai..." and solaire was blushu so hard his helmet burned off and he became the sun and all his clothes burned off but then stopped being the sun to tell segimeyer "i always lovded you fuck that undead guy right haha lmao" and then he held seigmeyer by his pointy shield and slowly started taking off his armor. and by slowly i mean like slowly armor takes awhile to get off dude this is serious you cant be sexy when taking off armor but solaire managed to be super sex god 420 when doing it to seigmeneeyer and once his armor was off speedmeeter said "solaire will u make me the onion i was almways meant to be" and solaire said yes so he walked over to Anastacia who was literally sitting right there watching this happen but unable to do anything because she CANT FUCKING TALK and solaire asked Anastacia if she knew how to inflate a dude and she dindt say anything because SHE DOES NOT. HAVE. A TOUNGE. but solaire found a working hose nearby its all good so he took the hose and he put it on seigmeyer's feet and asekd him "is this how the kids do it" and seigmeyer said "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uwu snenpaiiiiiiiiiii" so solaire figured that was a yes and started spraying the hose into his feet and then seigmeyer began doing the inflating and he said "SOLAIRE SENPAI AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and solaire was checking his phone so he didnt notice that seigmeyer was getting so inflated that their pee-pees had already begin rtubbing on each othr and segwaymother had already jizzed all over the place and sun guy jissed too because thats how sex works dummy aand then Anastacia banged her head against the wall screaming internally because she truely could never stop the yaoi

the end

**Author's Note:**

> glda that stupdi shit is over


End file.
